winx hearts
by leelee3418
Summary: this is my first story and some things maybe different from the actual story but do plz enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Nicknames 

Bloom-pretty princess

Stella-kool cat

Musa-bubbles

Flora-angel

Layla-bunny boo

Tecna-cupcake

(Bloom)

Miriam-honey comes on wake up

Bloom-Im up, im up mom

Miriam-good, now come down for breakfast

My mom just come and woken me up and my cell went off singing

21uns (green day) it was Stella and the girls.

(Cell conversation)

Bloom: hi girls, what's up?

Stella: nothing much just calling to you pretty princess would join us other princesses for shopping

Bloom: I would love to, cool cat

Flora: Well, will be at your palace in thirty minutes

Bloom: k, see ya

(End of Call)

I went to my walk incloset an choose a blue jean mini skirt and my favorite blue and white sweater wit hearts on it (season 3 outfit) and went downstairs to breakfast as I walked in the royal family dinning room I saw my father and mother kin Oritel and queen Miriam of Sparx.

Oritel: good morning my little princess

As I walked in I went and gave him a kiss on is his cheek while he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I sat down and a servant put down my breakfast down in front of me.

Bloom: morning dad, mom. The girls and I are gonna go out, is that okay?

I asked them with a puppy dog look on my face.

Miriam: sure honey, off course you can o but remember we have that dinner to o to on Linphea so if you gonna go out, buy some dresses for tonight

Oritel: shop until you find the dress that looks best on you and not too much skin

He said as I finished my breakfast and a servant took away my plate. My mother and father got up and came to me

Miriam: just do the right amount of skin

Bloom: thanks mom, dad

As I gave them a hug, my father gave me my credits card, soon after a servant came in, he walked towards me and my parents and bowed

Servant: Your highness, the princesses of Solaria, Linpea, Melody, Andros, and Zenith have just arrived

Bloom: thank you, I will see you later mother, father

Parents: bye, our little princess

I walked out of the royal family dinning room to o to front of the palace when I got there, I saw my friends smiling and waving at, so I waved back.

Bloom: hey Winx

Flora, Musa: hey pretty princess

Stella: so were going to the mall in magix and ten will come and pack for sleepover at angels palace and then well do the ball and the next day will be off for Alfea college for fairies

Tecna: yea and by my calculation will finis 100% of our task, shall we go.

Bloom: ok, who's gonna teleport us with there ring?

I said as I look around.

Musa: why don't you do it pretty princess?

Bloom: k, sure why not bubbles.

As I answered I took off the ring of Sparx of my finer spun it around in the air and it became a scepter with a dragon in the center

Bloom: transportus

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

When we landed, we're in magiz. We ran into the mall to see our favourite store having 50% percent off sale we ran inside and found our dresses.

Stella: it's so you

Bloom: really cool cat

Musa: for sure, right bunny boo

Flora: there dead right

Bloom: ok I'll buy it, thanks girls

I said as I hugged them .we all got a sleeveless dress with ruffles mine was blue, Stella's was orange ,flora's was 's was red ,layla's was purple and tecna's was green (dresses will be own my page)

After we had finished our shopping we to get manicures to go with our dresses. I had to go with blue and some hearts Stella went with orange and some moons and suns, flora went with pink and white flowers, musa went with red and some black music notes layla choose green with purple circles tecna's choose purple with green digits.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Bloom's pov)

When we landed in magix we ran in the mall to see our favorite store having a 50% off sale we ran inside and found our dresses.

Stella: its so you

Bloom: really, are you sure girls?

Musa: for sure, don't you agree Flo

Flora: she is so right

Bloom: okay, I will buy it

After we had finished our shopping we decided to go and get out nails done so that they match our dresses. I had chosen to go with blue and some hearts, Stella had decided to go with orange and some moons, flora went with pink and white flowers and Musa decided to go with decided red and black music notes, Layla choose green with purple circles and Tecna choose purple with green digits on it.

Flora: hey girls, let's get something to eat6 at the food court

Musa: yeah, let's go to the court we can order from the café

Bloom: I just hope its not crowded

As we got to café, we went and ordered our cappuccinos and latte's and then we headed to a table in the back in our favorite spot

Bloom: hey girls, I'll be right back

As I was walking, I started to daydream about my future and I could get to my prince charming I bumped into somebody and we both fell back to land on the floor

Bloom: OUCH….. im so sorry….

At this time I looked up at who I bumped into, when we made eye contact it was like the world had stopped moving and it was just me and him and in the world, I looked into those bright blue eyes and saw his wavy blonde hair as I stared at him I realized that he was staring back at me too, I started to giggle because he looked so cute and adorable but a little funny.

(Sky's pov)

When I looked up at who I bumped into, my heart just started skipping beats when I looked up her sparkling cyan eyes and bright fiery red hair

Mystery girl: ouch…., im so sorry…..

When I heard her speak I just wished I could each day, and then she started to giggle and couldn't help but just melt at its sound

Sky: no, it's my fault, here let me help you up

I said as I held out my hand to her to help up from the floor. As she took my hand I felt an electric shock as I looked at her, I knew she felt it too, as we stared at each other we just held hands

Bloom: princess bloom of Sparx, fairy

Sky: prince sky of Erakilyon, specialists


	3. Chapter 3

Please note, that my story may have a few changes from the actually show, so please don't be shocked if you see something different, oh and all the girls are princess in my story

Chapter 3

(Bloom's pov)

I knew right then my dragon had found our soul mate, he was everything I had dreamed of my soul mate being, it was just like my mom had told me it would be like when I met my other have.

(Regular pov)

Suddenly they both had another hand on the shoulders and they quickly tore there hand apart in shock

Stella: pretty princess are you okay?

Bloom: yeah Stella

Flora: I thought you were hurt sweety

Bloom: no im perfectly fine

Brandon: hey dude, you okay, you seem distant

Sky: no, no im fine

He said as the other specialists came up behind him to see if he was alright

Helia: hey sky, why don't you introduce us to these lovely ladies

Sky: I only know bloom so far, the rest of the lovely ladies I don't know

bloom: oh, let me introduce my best friends, Princess Stella of Solaria, Princess Flora of Linphea, Princess Musa of Melody, Princess Layla of Andros, Princess Tecna of Zenith and I'm Princess Bloom of Sparx but just call us by our names

Said Bloom, as she introduced each girl they all smiled and waved there hands to show which girl was who, Bloom smiled at sky and he smiled back

Sky: these are my best friends Brandon, Riven, Helia, Nabu and Timmy

Musa: hey, why don't we all go into separate groups of two and talk and get to know each other

Riven: I guess we could do that

Flora: great, shall we?

She asked everyone and they all looked at each other and then turned back to face her and all nodded their heads toward her to say yes

Stella: so how about we go with Bloom with Sky, Flora with Helia, Layla with Nabu, Musa with Riven ,Timmy and Tecna and Brandon and me. Is that okay with everyone?

Everyone nodded there head yes, and so they all split into group of two and went there own ways to get to know each other.

(Sky's pov)

Sky: so you're the princess of Sparx

Bloom: yup

As bloom and I talked we really got to know each other, we were smiling and laughing and talking, as if we had known each other for our entire lives, I moved my hand across the table , as I did bloom moved her hand too, soon I took bloom's hand as I did bloom looked down at our hands and smiled, when she looked up I was at her and our hands too.

Sky: hey, do you want to go for a walk

Blooms: yeah, I loved to, let me just tell the girls.

Bloom held up arm and hit a button on her bracelet and as she did so five voices answered hoe on bracelet

(Communicator conversation)

Girls: hey

Bloom: just saying sky and I are gonna head out, okay?

Stella: sure, it's okay with us and you better tell us everything

I heard her whisper

Musa: yeah, you better bloom

Bloom: don't worry I will, see you later

(End of conversation)

(Bloom's pov)

As I turned off my communicator, sky and I got up and left with my hand in his hand. Sky lead the way and soon we're walking in a garden all around there were beautiful red, white, pink, yellow, peach and blue. Soon I noticed a really beautiful red rose, it was as my hair, I turned around to show sky, when I turned I found him watching me.

Bloom: what?

She said as she smiled at him

Sky: just look at your hair, it's so red.

Bloom: I know its weird right. It's so red, you don't have to deny

Sky came closer to me and held up a bit of my hair

Sky: no, I don't think it's weird, I think it's really beautiful and awesome and it's so great on you.

As he talked sky lifted up my face and brought it closer to his and kissed. When I felt his lips on my lips, I felt as if my world just froze and it was just me and sky. I moved my hand to his neck, soon we broke out kiss to breathe when we did, and we just stared at each other my hands laid on his chest and his hands on my waist, as we just smiled at each other

Sky let go of my waist and took my hand, as I rested my head on his shoulder and he lead me to beach

regular pov

As had sky and bloom stood and that beach they both knew right there they had found the other half, the soul mate for forever.


	4. Chapter 4

hello my lovely readers, sorry for not updating in while, some how and i don't know, all my chapters for my story were deleted so i can put anything up yet but dont worry i've already stared on chapter four but you may have to wait abit, i want to at least give you guys two chapters for being so patient with me, but i promise they will be atleast 3 new chapters by the end of this month from leelee3418


End file.
